Little Manhattan
by Katherine Lovegood
Summary: [UA][HPxGW]O garoto Harry Potter vive em NY,com seus pais,que vão se separar.Sua vida monótona muda completamente quando passa a ter aulas de piano,que fora obrigado a aprender,com Gina Weasley.[CAPÍTULO 1 ON! 1804]
1. Informações sobre a trilogia

Olá!

Aqui vão algumas das informações sobre a fic/Trilogia:

-Por ser uma UA,essa,e provavelmente as outras também,se passam nos Estados Unidos,apenas parte dela na Inglaterra.

-O nome da Trilogia é ''Amor e Tempo".Logo entenderão este título.

-Os próximos títulos provelmente serão ''Lost in Translation" e "Reign Over Me",também baseados em filmes,mas nada confirmado ainda.

Espero que gostem!

Beijos  
Kate Lovegood

PS:  
Na tradução literal,o título da fic é "Pequena Manhattan".O título é irônico,pois Manhattan é imensa.

A frase da capa é a mesma do pôster do filme.A tradução é "Nada é tão grande quanto o primeiro amor".

Já a tradução dos próximos são,respectivamente,Perdido em Translação (ou algo assim,de acordo com meu dicionário - ou Encontos e Desencontos,na adaptação brasileira) e Reine Sobre Mim (título brasileiro ainda não definido).


	2. Trailler

Little Manhattan

Trailler

**

* * *

**

Numa vida monótona

Harry pegou seu inseparável e reluzente companheiro – o patinete que ganhara de sua avó – e fechou a porta do apartamento próximo ao Central Park,em Nova York.Dento do limite de nove quarteirões estabelecido por seus pais,a cidade era sua.

**e com direito a pais em situação delicada... **

Por cima do ombro viu a mãe abrir a geladeira.Muita coisa mudara desde que ela e seu pai decidiram se separar.Ainda moravam no mesmo apartamento,junto com ele próprio.Mas James dormia no sofá e toda a comida era etiquetada,assim como havia na sala um grande mural que ordenava o tempo do carro e da televisão.

**tudo pode mudar... **

Na escola,poucos amigos.Em casa,pais "semi-separados" e hora para tudo.Mais mil compromissos em uma cidade que nunca pára.E agora as aulas de piano,que a mãe tanto insistia para que ele aprendesse e tocasse para ela.O que seria dele?

**com a chegada de Gina Weasley. **

-Com foram as aulas de piano,Harry?

-Ótimas,mãe,ótimas.- ele hesitou,mas decidiu falar,muito rápido – Sabe quem está na turma,mãe?Gina,se lembra dela?

-Gina?

-É mãe,Gina Weasley.Do Jardim da Infância,lembra?

**E em uma grande cidade... **

A vista do alto do Flamboyant lhe lembrava Gina.Assim como as nuvens macias e o sol quente que castigava sua pele.Direcionou seu olhar para a frente,esperando talvez,numa impossível possibilidade,vê-la da sacada do apartamento dela.Em toda Nova York,naquele momento só existia Gina Weasley.

**todo amor pode ser maior. **

As mãos se roçaram lentamente pela primeira vez em que ele se lembrava em muito tempo.A madeira áspera de um banco do Central Park, logo abaixo de seus dedos, não estragava o momento.O que importava agora era somente o toque suave e o calor da mão dela de encontro coma dele,que,juntamente coma paisagem do parque e o grandioso pôr-d-sol que se estendia,formavam a tríade mais perfeita que ambos conheciam.

**Little Manhattan  
Nada é tão grande quanto o primeiro amor. **

Fan fic por Katherine Lovegood.

* * *

(N/A):

Oi!

Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever.Posto logo os capítulos,ok?

****

**Deixem reviews!É o único modo de avaliar a fic e escrever cada vez melhor.**

Beijos a todos e obrigada pelo apoio.


	3. Cap1: Doce Insônia

Little Manhattan

Capítulo 1 – **Doce Insônia**

* * *

_O dia parece incerto,  
Como eu recuo a cortina,  
Podia isto ser que eu sou desejo para você,  
Não desperte-me de minha doce insônia_

(Sweet Insomnia – Jamie Cullum f/ Gwen Stefani)

Virou-se na cama, pela enésima vez naquela noite.A cabeça cansada e o corpo dolorido.Mais uma vez, abriu lentamente os olhos.A luz da manhã, inexistente, não era um bom sinal.Fixou os olhos verdes no relógio no criado-mudo. 3:45 da manhã.

Levantou-se, angustiado, e saiu descalço em direção ao corredor do pequeno apartamento.Virando à direita, encontrou o antigo quarto de seus pais, agora da mãe.Entreabriu a porta devagar e silenciosamente.Encontrou a mãe, muito bem acomodada, dormindo tranqüilamente.Fechou a porta, desta vez com um leve barulho.Seguiu até a sala, esbarrando no sofá onde dormia o pai, não muito confortável.

Não sabendo exatamente o que queria encontrar, caminhou apressado até a sacada.Deparou-se com a bela vista noturna de Manhattan, até mesmo nesse horário movimentada.O ar, um pouco mais fresco, invadiu irresistivelmente suas narinas.Suspendeu a cabeça, e avistou algumas pessoas, rindo muito exageradamente, subirem ligeiras as escadas da entrada do Flamboyant.Observou-as serem admitidas pelo porteiro.E finalmente entraram no prédio, rumo ao lugar em que ele se encontrava, preso.

Voltou ao seu quarto, fechando bruscamente a porta ao passar.A primeira coisa que viu foi uma foto, emoldurada por uma simples, mas bela, moldura lilás, enfeitada por pequenas flores azuis.A foto, igualmente bela, revelava uma pessoa.O motivo de sua doce insônia.Talvez também, o de toda Manhattan.

A garota da foto possuía longos cachos rubros, que refletiam a luz do sol, tornando-se ligeiramente dourados. Os olhos castanhos,grandes e muito vivos,fixavam provavelmente o autor da fotografia.Ela tinha um meio sorriso enfeitando os lábios,que destacava a boca pequena e vermelha.As faces,levemente ruborizadas e dona de algumas sardas,emolduravam uma expressão dura e intensa,mas doce ao mesmo tempo.

Harry se lembrava daquele dia. Os dois tinham saído ao término da aula de piano (que fora um completo desastre se ela não lhe ajudasse, pensou ele) para dar um passeio no Central Park. As árvores estavam bastante desfolhadas,e era possível observar muitas folhas secas mergulhando os visitantes numa infinita imagem de fim de outono.Gina estivera linda naquela tarde.

Céus!Apaixonado apenas há três semanas e meia. Estava enlouquecendo,era a única explicação plausível.Se isso era ter onze anos,ele preferiria continuar com dez até fazer quarenta.Essas tinham sido as piores três semanas e meia de toda a sua longa e monótona vida de garoto comum e NÃO-apaixonado.

Mas isso era estar apaixonado?Isso que fazia as pernas bambearem, o corpo tremer e a cabeça girar?

Harry fixou os olhos muito verdes nos castanhos de Gina. Será que ela sentia o mesmo?Por acaso ela também vivia as piores três semanas e meia de sua vida?

Ele esquadrinhou o quarto, os olhos passaram pela imensidão azul e verde que era o cômodo, e finalmente no espelho, atrás da porta fechada, por onde entrava uma pequena brecha de luz vinda do corredor. Observou os próprios olhos no espelho.

O espelho não mentia, nem enganava. Refletia a verdade,por mais escondida que estivesse,até dentro dos olhos de um garoto assustado.Ele parecia confuso,mas ao mesmo tempo parecia entender tudo melhor que todos.Aparentava estar na mais profunda tristeza,mas se sentia o mais feliz dos homens.Via-se muito frio e vazio,mas em sua mente escoavam milhões de pensamentos.O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Enrugou a testa e tentou erguer uma sobrancelha só, mas, como sempre, não conseguira. Voltou sua atenção ao espelho.Pelo reflexo,via a janela do sétimo andar aberta.As cortinas invadiam o interior do quarto,decorridas do vento muito forte fora do apartamento.

Decidiu caminhar até a janela, para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Subiu na própria cama,totalmente desarrumada pelas constantes viradas dele mesmo,que estava encostada na parede,e colocou a cabeça para fora do vidro escancarado.Sentiu um cheiro forte no ar,e virou a cabeça para a direita.Ao longe,algumas pessoas pareciam estar queimando árvores e mato secos.Tendo bronquite e sendo muito alérgico,fechou rapidamente o vidro,mas não saiu ileso.Ao virar-se para trás,alguns instantes depois,batera o pé enfaixado com muita força na beirada da cama.

O pé latejara, uma lágrima silenciosa descera de seu olho. Como uma criança mal direcionada (o que ele pensara,no momento,ser) , saíra pulando sobre o pé bom no quarto,segurando o que fora novamente machucado.Quando a dor cessou,observou sua imagem no espelho.Ok,estava sendo patético.

Patético. Fazia drama sobre uma garota.Desde quando se importava com as garotas?Principalmente com _aquela garota_.Estava agindo como um bebê mimado.

Sentou-se brusco na cama, com raiva de si mesmo. Virou o porta-retrato que apresentava a foto de Gina para baixo, colocando a imagem contra a mesa de madeira. Depois virou-se de lado e pensou: "Apaixonado.Claro que não.Você está sendo patético." Emburrado, virou-se novamente e adormeceu alguns minutos depois,cessando sua doce,e terrível,insônia.

* * *

- Não acredito que está atrasado de novo. – ela disse para si mesma.Sabia que Harry não gostava muito das aulas de piano,mas ele nunca se atrasara tanto.Tentou se lembrar da manhã daquele mesmo dia.Não o vira na escola.Não era muito habitual vê-lo,já que não eram o que se pode chamar de grandes amigos,mas às vezes se encontravam e murmuravam um _oi_ sem graça. 

Amigos.Sim,ela se lembrava de quando eles eram amigos.Jardim da Infância.Ela tinha 4 e ele 5 anos de idade.Aprontavam,rabiscavam as paredes,escondiam-se de baixo de móveis.Sorriu com a lembrança,revelando os dentes muito brancos,que passavam por um aparelho fixo,que ela enfeitara de azul claro.

2h da tarde.O vento frio de outono acariciava as faces geladas dos pedestres.As madeixas ruivas da menina,sentada numa escadinha baixa da avenida,balançavam ao vento,numa dança silenciosa e vermelha.Ela fechou o zíper do casaco,esfregou as mãos uma na outra e deu um muxoxo baixo.Estava frio e queria entrar.

Gina Weasley se levantou e correu até a beira da calçada.Movimentou a cabeça rapidamente,esticando o pescoço e apertando os olhos castanhos.Harry não chegaria tão cedo,concluiu.

Já escutando uma voz doce lhe chamar,e o som retumbante da valsa que começa a ser tocada,entrou dentro da casa,de onde pertencia a escada onde até agora estivera sentada.Não podia ter acontecido nada grave.

* * *

Gina apertou os números com força no aquele número não existia?Ligara para Harry na noite anterior!Bufou.Chegou mais parto da lareira,aquecendo-se. 

Tateou o telefone sem fio no chão,e pegou-o em suas mãos,sem nada apertar.Seus olhos miraram o fogo de forma penetrante.Devia estar tudo bem,não?Ou _ele_ que não queria atender?

Há dois dias,Harry e ela tinham brigado pela primeira vez na vida.No fim,acidentalmente ou não,ele chutara o piano com todas as forças possíveis.Quase quebrara o tornozelo e o pé,pois escorregara na chuva logo depois de machucar o pé.Será que ele estava com raiva dela?Não imaginava que logo Harry pudesse fazer isso,sentir raiva dela.

Voltou então sua atenção ao telefone,já levemente marcado por suas finas impressões digitais.Digitou rapidamente o número da casa dele.Cruzou os dedos da outra mão numa figa.Ouvira o som que mais escutara naquela noite fria de novembro,o som de quando está "chamando".

-Alô? – escutou uma voz feminina no telefone.Reconheceu-a após alguns segundos.

-Sra.Potter,é a Gina. – disse a menina,alegre. – Eu gostaria de falar com Harry,sim?

-Ele está doente,Gina,mas se quiser posso falar com ele.

Doente?Harry dificilmente pegava um único resfriado comum!Talvez fosse uma desculpa para não falar com ela.

-Ok,sra.Potter.

Escutou o som de passos se afastando.Uma porta rangeu.Ouviu a sra.Potter murmurar algo ininteligível,e depois um resmungo baixo.Passos novamente.

-Ele já vai falar com você.

-Obrigada,sra.Potter.

É,talvez ainda estivesse tudo bem entre eles.Agora era só o plano surtir efeito.Se isso acontecesse,cessaria sua doce,e nada habitual,insônia.

Missão: convencer Harry Potter a acompanhá-la num casamento.

* * *

(N/A): 

Olá,meus amigos!

Desculpem-me sinceramente.Sei que demorei.Vocês me pegaram numa semana particularmente difícil.Sei que devem estar pensando "Todo esse tempo e esse capítulo minúsculo?!".Bem,os primeiros não serão muito longos,mas acho que do terceiro para frente sim.Só espero que gostem.

Sobre o capítulo: Não estranhem a primeira cena de Harry.Nessa fic ele é meio diferente e indefeso,não o confundam com o Harry-todo poderoso-Potter dos livros,ok?Mas Gina continua sendo a mesma pimenta.

Harry tem 11 anos e Gina 10 em mais ou menos início de novembro de 1991.E estão em NY,não se esqueçam.

Título do próximo capítulo (mas pode mudar): **Culpe minha juventude**

**Acho que na próxima semana já estará online a minha primeira song:**

**What a difference a day made - H/G**

* * *

Agradecimentos individuais: 

**panula**:Sim,o filme é lindinho.Mas a história aqui vai ser um pouco diferente.Pode deixar,não vou desistir.Aguarde mais de Harry na pele de Gabe,ou seja,o próximo (sim,ele estará muito parecido).Beijos e obrigada

**Pati Mello**: Sim,é esse o filme.Espero que goste da fic.Beijos e obrigada.Espero pela att da Relembranças.

**Sweet Lie**: Postado!Espero que goste da história.Beijos e obrigada.

**Anaisa**: Será uma honra te fazer ler H/G!Espero sinceramente que oste.Beijos e obrigada

**Lylis Riddle**: Espero mesmo que vocês esteja certa quanto ao potencial da fic.Já disse que erros de digitação são minha maior perdição?Beijos e obrigada

**Lis.Strange**: Assista o filme se puder,é muito fofinho.Não tem problema,você pode acompanhar a escolha das capas.Beijos e obrigada

**_Por favor COMENTEM! É o único jeito de avaliar a fic e deixá-la cada vez melhor._**

_Beijos,_

_Kate_


End file.
